


[授权翻译]咬尾巴/chasing tails

by azarsin



Series: 咬尾巴 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Hale家族存活, M/M, Pre-Slash, 儿童文学, 年少的Peter, 幼儿Stiles, 暖甜, 次要角色死亡, 狐妖Stiles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: Peter十六岁那年捡到了Stiles。





	[授权翻译]咬尾巴/chasing tails

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [chasing tails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910259) by [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm). 



> Many thanks to nezstorm for sharing us this lovely fic and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!  
> 超级感谢nezstorm太太写出这么可爱的故事还允许我翻译！
> 
> 这个竹马AU 真的太好磕了！

      Peter十六岁那年捡到了Stiles。

      某天清晨他去林区跑步，他沿着罕有人迹的小径行进，在上学前消耗着过剩的能量。在他正打算调头回家洗澡的时候，他听见了一阵动物的嘶喊。那声音满是悲痛，就像是幼儿发出的哭叫，但却是那股血腥气使Peter止步探查。

      他发现了一只幼崽，一只小小的狐狸半掩在一个女人的身下。Peter蹲下身检查着现场，没有去理会那只小动物，即使它正蜷缩在女人的身体旁，努力把自己挤成更小的一团。Peter能够闻到女人背后伤口里附子草的味道，这证实了他的猜想，从这幼崽的反应来看：Peter碰巧发现了一只刚刚失去母兽的狐妖。

      而且他们正在被猎人追赶。

      猎人可能就在身后不远处，Peter无法为女人做什么，现在不行，但他至少可以保证这孩子的安全。

      将幼崽拉开并不容易，小狐狸显然不愿意离开它的母亲，但Peter非常耐心。而且有力。最终他成功抱起了这孩子。

* * *

 

      莫名其妙地，在搜寻入侵他们领地的猎人，和查找有关这只幼崽和他的家庭的信息期间，Peter成为了指定的保姆。或者说奶妈。

不是说没有人尝试过将这只小狐狸从他身边带走。然而一旦有人试图将他从Peter身边拉开，小狐狸就会哀嚎着用爪子牢牢勾住Peter的上衣。Deaton甚至无法好好检查他的受伤情况，但Peter能从他身上闻到的只有他妈妈的血的味道，所以他们决定可以暂时不管他。

就这样，接下来的几天里幼仔无时无刻不黏着Peter：在Peter坐在沙发上看电视或读书时蜷在他腿上，在Peter写作业时贴着狼人的后背，在他们睡觉时，紧紧依偎在Peter身旁。

他从未变回他的人类形态，众人都开始担心他是不是被困住了。尽管这也可能是因为他太过年幼而无法正确变形。他们无从得知。Deaton对狐族了解不多，Hale家族图书馆里的书籍涉及他们的知识少之又少。他们是非常神秘的生物。

Peter认为小男孩也许只是从狐狸形态中汲取安慰，变成动物会让事情更容易接受。只要这孩子照常吃睡又没有生病，他不觉得他们有必要担心他的变形问题。

事实上，Peter并不怎么在意他家庭之外的人，但他对这个整天像只小鸭子似的跟在他身后的幼崽产生了一种奇怪的保护欲。尤其是每当夜深时分，他被一阵小声的、悲伤的呜咽唤醒，发现有一只颤抖的小狐狸正把头埋在他的腋窝或下巴底下的时候。

* * *

 

Peter花了一个漫长的周末来照顾小狐狸，当他不得不回学校上课时，问题出现了。

他试图在不吵醒他的情况下溜下床，却完全是白费力气。甚至用枕头代替自己也不行，仅仅是他残留的气味并不能使小狐狸安眠。将幼崽锁在Peter房间里看起来有些残忍，可这却是阻止他跟着Peter的唯一办法，而且等Peter上车后Talia就立刻打开了房门。

没有人喜欢在Peter关上门的那一刻开始响起的哀鸣。

然而Talia和小Laura看起来却相当享受当狼人放学回家后，小狐狸拒绝接近他的短暂时光，他显然因为被单独留在大房子里而无比沮丧。但这种冷遇没有持续太久，几分钟之后Peter的姐姐和侄女就因为眼前的景象低叫出声，不过是生命的须臾间Peter就又开始被对方用鼻子亲昵地磨蹭。

Peter其实并不怎么享受他的下巴被口水覆盖的感觉，但他忍耐了这种热情的问候。为了小狐狸自己好，他最好快点被别人收养。

* * *

 

几天变成了一周，一星期变成了两星期，一转眼小狐狸已经和Hale家一起生活了两个月。小狐狸终于允许Peter之外的人触碰他了，并出乎意料地和所有人都相处得不错。一旦他敞开自己，他的身上有种引人注目的活力，但在所有人中他还是最喜欢Peter。但他仍然披着身狐狸皮，直到一个星期六的早晨。

彼时他们全体正聚在厨房里，有的人仍然睡眼朦胧，但所有人都饥肠辘辘地等待着Talia的丈夫，Mark，为那天特别制作的特色蓝莓薄饼。

Peter还半梦半醒地坐在那里，手肘支在桌上，一只手撑住脑袋，另一只手无意识地抓挠着盘踞在他腿上的男孩的两耳间。Peter不是个习惯早起的人，但蓝莓薄饼是他的最爱，而Mark并不经常制作它们。

他实在太困倦，以至于丝毫没有注意到毛皮变成了短发，直到一个陌生的、小小的声音问道。

“我可不可以也要张薄饼？”

整个房间瞬间凝固并陷入了警戒，Mark正在翻面的薄饼差点甩飞，多亏了Mark超强的条件反射。

尽管每个人都在盯着他看，但棕发男孩似乎浑不在意。不过他确实重新坐回了Peter的大腿上，轻轻地扭动了一会儿才抬头看向Peter。

“我觉得我需要裤子。”他对Peter小声说，看起来并没有因为裸露而有多么困扰，“人总不能不穿裤子就上桌呀。”

好吧，没有人真的想反驳这一点。


End file.
